


Pins and Clamps

by harryhermionerw



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deep Throating, Dom/sub Undertones, Flogging, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo Fill, Nipple Clamps, clothespins, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: Tony has a multipurpose table (at just the right height). ((Bucky didn't realize there was athirdpurpose.))





	Pins and Clamps

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: **I1 Deep Throating**

“I wasn't kidding when I said this table was multi-functional, sugar-pie,” Tony said, stacking the papers in an order only he understood.

“I thought you meant work and eating,” he said faintly. Bucky was still staring at him, not sure he had heard his lover right. “You want me to what?”

“Oh, sugarplum,” Tony said, looking up from clearing the table. “You should know me better than that. Only two functions?” He shook his head. “I want you to tie me down to this  _ very  _ sturdy table, and have wicked your way with me.” He winked, and Bucky felt most of his blood rush downwards.

“That's what I thought you said.”

“Well?” Tony cocked his head. “Yes? No? Tony you’re insane?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “Tony, you're insane. Where’d you put the rope after last time we played?”

Tony broke into a grin. “My nightstand, bottom drawer.”

Bucky took a deep breath, and tried ignore the painful confines of his jeans. They would come off soon enough. 

He left to gather supplies. 

In short order, he had gathered up enough rope to tie Tony to the table, and a few other toys. Then he shucked off his jeans, and nearly cried at the sudden cessation of pressure on his dick. “Jesus fuck,” he cursed in the empty room. What his wonderful, insane boyfriend did to him, he thought as he pulled on a pair of soft sleep pants. Those would come off quickly enough, but tying Tony up in just his boxers and a shirt seemed weird.

Prepared, he carried everything to their kitchen. 

Tony was already naked, sprawled out on the table, waiting for him. He struck a pose, and like the dork he was, said, “Draw me like one of your French girls.”

Bucky chuckled, before setting out the various ropes and toys on the chairs Tony had pulled away from the table. “You dork.”

“Ah, yes, but I’m  _ your  _ dork,” Tony retorted.

“Of course,” Bucky agreed, picking up a length of rope. “Now lay down, on your back,” he directed. It took some finagling, but finally Bucky was satisfied with Tony’s position on the table. The table itself was a square, and just the right length to where either Tony’s head or Tony’s ass would hang off. And it was at exactly Bucky’s crotch level.  “Did you buy this for this exact purpose?” Bucky asked idly, as he tied Tony’s arms laying flat out toward the corners of the table. 

“Maybe,” Tony said, cagily, tugging on the rope to see how much leeway he had. Bucky had left just enough for Tony to be able to move from his hand hanging off to his ass hanging off easily, without straining. He moved on to tying down Tony’s legs. “Move up, honey,” he directed, then tied Tony’s legs off to the corner, stretched open. There was still a piece of rope between the table legs and Tony’s legs, because again, he wasn't a sadist. Not today, anyways.

“I know you, you totally bought this table because it's the right height for blowjobs,” Bucky accused, standing upright and walking around to Tony’s head. 

“And because it looks nice!” Tony protested, looking at Bucky upside-down.

Bucky crouched again, and kissed him. 

“Okay, baby,” Bucky said, standing again. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to have your mouth full, and I'm going have some fun.” He picked up a set of jingle bells, and pressed them into Tony’s right hand. “Shake ‘em to stop, or drop ‘em.” They were noisy things, and would likely jingle merrily the entire time, but there was no mistaking the difference between accidentally jostling the bells and deliberately shaking them. “Anything you don't want today?”

Tony shook his head. “All good today.”

Bucky nodded, then shucked off his pants, and dragged the chair closer. It held clothespins, nipple clamps, and some floggers. “Okay, sugar, take a deep breath.”

Tony did, and Bucky fed him his cock. It was a warm, wet, welcoming heat. He lightly thrust, reaching the back of Tony’s throat each time, but going past it yet. There would be time for that later. Picking up the clothespins, he clipped them along Tony’s triceps, and Tony’s little yelps of pain around his cock made him groan. 

Looking down Tony’s body, he saw Tony’s dick was hard and leaking pre-come onto his stomach. 

He tested Tony’s gag reflex with a deeper thrust. Tony gagged, and pulled away. Too soon, he thought. He pulled back and petted Tony’s cheek soothingly. 

Picking up the nipple clamps, he played with Tony’s nipples. Tugging and pinching at them until Tony was whining around his dick continuously, trying valiantly to suck and wince at the same time. “Ready?” he asked rhetorically, before clamping first one and then the other. They were connected with a chain, and he tugged on it lightly. The noise that came out of Tony’s throat was beautiful. “Okay, sugar, here’s how it’s going to go,” he said, testing Tony’s gag reflex again. It wasn’t as bad this time, but he backed off before trying again. Tears were leaking out of Tony’s eyes, but he was clutching the jingling bells tightly, and his dick was still hard and leaking. “I’ll either flog off these clothespins while you swallow me all the way down, or I’ll pull this chain hard while you’re swallowing me down.” Bucky loved giving Tony two not so great choices. So did Tony. He pulled out so Tony could answer.

Tony swallowed, and said roughly, “Pins.” His voice was scratchy from just that little bit of sucking. It would sound even worse after all this was done.

Bucky touched Tony’s reddened lips gently. “Okay, sugar.”

When Tony opened his mouth again, Bucky gripped the flogger and thrust into Tony’s waiting mouth. Ignoring Tony’s gag, he thrust all the way back, until Tony’s nose was against his balls. 

He could feel Tony’s throat rippling around the head of his dick as it tried to push him out, but he stayed where he was, and aimed the flogger at the first clothespin. It came off with the first hit. The vibrations of Tony’s groan only added to the sensation. He repeated the motion with a clothespin on Tony’s other arm, then pulled back to let Tony breathe. Tony did, in a gasping breath. There was already a line of spit between Tony’s mouth and his dick, and the visual made his cock twitch. 

He thrust in again.  “Fuck, sugar,” he moaned. “You feel good.” He aimed at another clothespin, which was stubborner, and took two hits. Tony tried to yelp, but it came out garbled around Bucky’s cock. Again and again, he repeated the cycle. Thrust in all the way, hit off another clothespin or two. Wait in the tight, rippling wet heat until Tony was struggling for air, groaning and yelping at every hit. Pull out. Tony was drooling, and the wet heat and tight throat was making it hard for him to keep his orgasm at bay. He made the mistake of looking down and seeing the outline of his dick in Tony’s throat, and with a groan, came down Tony’s throat. He pulled out, and breathed heavily. “Good job, sugar,” he praised, between pants. 

Tony was thrusting up into the air, looking for friction. Collecting himself, he picked up the flogger. “I’ll suck you off while I pull on this chain, baby.” Tony gave him a beautiful broken groan.

Bucky gave him a wicked grin, and walked around the table. He leaned over, reaching one hand up towards the chain connecting the two clamps. Pulling tight, he swallowed Tony down.

Tony immediately yelped, thrusting upward into Bucky’s throat. Having no gag reflex to speak of, Bucky swallowed Tony down into his throat, humming. 

It didn’t take long before Tony was coming, crying out. He released the chain, but kept Tony in his mouth until he was flinching from oversensitivity. “Please,” Tony managed, his voice so ragged Bucky could barely make out the word. He let Tony’s cock slip out of his mouth.

Wiping his mouth, he pet Tony’s shaking thighs. There were still a few clothespins on Tony’s arms, and Tony was soaked in sweat.

Tony was beautiful like this, Bucky thought. Spaced out and still riding the line between pain and pleasure. No, he was gorgeous.

He took a few more seconds to look at his gorgeous lover before beginning to untie and unclamp him. He needed to cuddle the hell out of Tony now, as soon as possible.


End file.
